


"Like Adam does?"

by elizaabethh9



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Adam Sucks, Canon Compliant, Episode 9, First Kiss, Little bit of sexual tension, M/M, Teasing, mild jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizaabethh9/pseuds/elizaabethh9
Summary: Alternatively titled: Kiss me already, you moron."Like Adam does?”With a sigh, “No, not like Adam, you muscle-brained moron. Are you still on this? It’s been years, there was nothing between us."
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 5
Kudos: 281





	"Like Adam does?"

**Author's Note:**

> I would've written something more explicit if that bitch didn't injure the love of my life Cherry.

The sun was only beginning to set at the worn-down Okinawa drive-in, their high school meet-up place. Too many memories, too many feelings that never faded.

Kaoru, dressed in his traditional yukata, wrist aching from hours of practiced calligraphy, leaned against the railing, looking anywhere but at a tired Kojiro post-shift.

“Ever since Adam came back to Japan, we’ve challenged him to beefs multiple times.”

“Yet he doesn’t even try to respond.”

“Why do you think that is?”

“Because he’s scared of losing, obviously.”

“No, I’m sure he…”

_I’m sure we don’t compare to him_ , Cherry thought dimly, _we never did_.

“I know what you’re thinking, you’re doubting yourself again. You’re doubting both of us. Nothing we did could’ve changed him, he’s alone, Kaoru, all alone.”

“Maybe so, but...”

“We’re together, right now, isn’t that enough for you?”

Kaoru didn’t want to let himself think about that. The timing for them, whatever _they_ are, it’s wrong. It always is, even back in high school when Kojiro would stare at him in English and Kaoru would pretend he didn’t notice, even when they whispered in hushed voices after S beefs, even when he felt his body reacting but suppressed it for _whatever_ reason he could cling to.

“I’ll see you later, stupid gorilla.”

“I’m counting on it, four-eyes.”

* * *

“We’re not alone, right... Kaoru?”

Kojiro whispered to a faux passed out Cherry, slumped over a dining table. Exhaustion aside, Joe could spot one of his acts a mile away, he’d been pulling it since their second year of high school.

“It was always more fun when it was just us.” Kojiro all but whispered, adding an, “I know you’re awake,” for safe measure.

Kaoru peeked an eye open, scowling.

“What gave me away?”

“I know you better than you think, you know, even though you spend more time with that weird robot girlfriend of yours than me.”

“Carla is not a machine! And why would I, you don’t mean anything to me,” Kaoru challenged, voice controlled, even.

“Really?”

“Unless you gave me a reason.”

Kaoru’s glasses slipped onto his nose, gold met red and it _burned_.

“A reason to mean something to you?”

Kaoru nodded, abandoning their tense eye contact to look forwards. He wasn’t an idiot, and neither was Kojiro, they both recognized the game they were playing even if they wouldn’t admit it. Seven years of testing and teasing and building, when would it end? When would it _break_? 

“Like Adam does?”

With a sigh, “No, not like Adam, you muscle-brained moron. Are you still on this? It’s been years, there was nothing between us.”

“Like there’s nothing between you and me?”

_Bam._ A moment of hesitation. A twitch. A win in Joe’s book if he ever saw one, his loss on the track tonight can go to hell, he’ll take this any day.

“You know there’s a difference.”

“And what’s that, Kaoru?” Joe breathed leaning into Kaoru’s space, an arm on the table they sat at holding his weight.

“Do I have to say it?” _Tense, tense, tense._

“You know you do.”

Kojiro let a smirk grace his face, pushing a strand of his kelp-like hair out of his face.

Kaoru straightened, eyes on _him, him, him_ , flicking between his eyes and his lips. _Considering_. _Give in? Tease? What should he do?_

“I never felt anything for Adam, nothing more than curiosity, maybe admiration, for a time, but... we’ve, we’ve always understood each other, haven’t _we_?” Joe nodded, his proud smirk growing prouder as Cherry flustered.

_Crack_.

“...Kiss me, Kojiro.”

“Is that what you want?”

“I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t, moron,” Kaoru teethed his bottom lip, tongue sweeping across it, going far from unnoticed.

Kojiro moved to his feet, towering over the injured skater, he gently twisted a finger into the pink mane, so often tied up, it being down brought back memories of their teenage years. How often he dreamt of it splayed out on _his_ pillow, running _his_ hands through it, tucking it behind Kaoru’s ear. The dreams! How they haunted him, how they _still_ do.

“God... Kaoru.”

The pain he felt, imagining Adam of all people doing something so simple with the pink-haired man, that simple press of lips would’ve been enough to destroy him. There were days where he couldn’t get out of bed, hopeless and drowning in self-pity. All he ever wanted was for Kaoru to want him.

He was nervous from years of anticipation, but he ignored it in exchange for observing Kaoru, who was perhaps more so, lips glistening, _how he missed that piercing_ , maybe they could try that sometime if this goes well, and it will.

Kojiro brought his hand delicately to Kaoru’s neck, leaning in, blowing warm air across his mouth, lips close enough to brush before he let out a soft laugh.

“Don’t be such a bore,” Kaoru grumbled, his working hand latching onto Kojiro’s collar, yanking him forward so that he was balanced in front of him.

“I’m not! You’re injured, idiot!”

“So what?”

“So what? I’ve been waiting to kiss you since we were sixteen and you picked the worst time!”

“Do you want to kiss me or not? Whatever _that_ was didn’t count.”

“So much for romance, are you sure you want this when you have Carla?” Kojiro nagged.

“Can you shut up for two minutes and kiss me you god damned—“

Their lips finally, _really_ meet, Joe’s hand still cradling Cherry’s cheek, grip tightening as they broke for air, huffing into each other’s mouths, slick with saliva, Cherry’s fingers scratching at the buttons on his shirt.

“Not tonight,” he murmured heatedly against Cherry’s lips, “ugh.”

Kaoru bit down hard, Kojiro moaned, _what a control freak_ , he thought, slipping his tongue into his mouth, tongues mingling, Kaoru’s eyes closed, Kojiro’s open. He licked across Kaoru’s bottom lip, “You’re beautiful.”

“You’re annoying.”

_Haughty bitch_ , Kojiro pulled back, Kaoru chasing his lips, almost climbing out of his high-tech wheelchair he probably designed himself.

“I bet Adam couldn’t do that because one thing I have that he doesn’t is experience.”

An eye roll.

“I’ve wanted you for years.”

“I know.”

“I know you know,” Joe deadpanned.

Kaoru turned around to look out the storefront windows before turning just enough to flash a rare smile, almost tender, “It’s the same for me you rookie-losing gorilla. Now make me something to eat.”

**Author's Note:**

> dude i have 100+ wips, but threw this together in 2 hours as joke after texting my new sk8 friend (that's why it's short, not because i'm lazy or anything HAHA). hopefully i'll write more soon! chemistry is AWFUL. also literal porn is my strong suit, matchablossom rated E coming soon.
> 
> [MATCHABLOSSOM playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/764TQ2Jgqe4G24jGWqIqlw?si=09D94m4LTkmQ9CMjenPOrw/)


End file.
